


up on a hill

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber 2019, Fluff, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Sledding, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit goes sledding for the first time.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	up on a hill

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "sledding"

"I don't know about this," Deceit says, dubiously staring at the sled in front of him. Snowflakes spiral down from a dove grey sky, alighting on his coat and the soft wool of his hat.

"It will be great," Roman coaxes, taking him by the hands. Even through his gloves, Deceit can feel the warmth of Roman's skin. "I promise, you'll love it."

"If I don't, can we spend the afternoon on my heating rock?" Deceit bargains. Roman throws his head back and laughs.

"Deal!" He says, and shakes Deceit's hand firmly. "But I know you'll love it. It's so exhilarating!"

"So anxiety-inducing," Virgil contributes, with a scowl. He seems to have the same doubts that Dee does, judging by the furtive looks he keeps giving the array of sleds at the top of the 'best sledding hill in the entire Imagination,' as Roman's dubbed it.

"It looks fun!" Patton says, clapping mittened hands. 

"Eh, not dangerous enough," Remus says. "Now, if you let me put what I _wanted_ at the bottom, maybe it'd be all right."

"Remus, you wanted to plunge everyone into a pool of acid!" Roman exclaims. Remus beams.

"Exactly!" He says happily. "It would have been exciting!"

"It would have been horrifying," Deceit says. "No, thank you, Remus." 

"But-" He tries to protest.

"Perhaps you can persuade someone to join you on another day," Logan says, pushing his glasses up his nose and adjusting his scarf. "If no one else is amenable, I suppose that I could be persuaded."

"Yes!" Remus cheers. "Lo Lo's brave enough to do it! Any other takers?"

"Please don't call me Lo Lo," Logan says, pinching the bridge of his nose. Remus conveniently ignores him.

"Would it help if I went down with you?" Roman asks, snapping his fingers and enlarging the sled in front of them. Swallowing, Deceit nods.

"Hold on," Roman directs as he sits in the front. "I'll steer this time." Deceit gingerly takes a seat on the sled, wrapping all six of his arms firmly around Roman's middle.

"And down you go!" Remus cackles, shoving the sled. It careens down the hill and Deceit reflexively screams, nearly letting go of Roman but stopping himself at the last second. The wind is like ice, rushing past his ears, and his hat nearly flies off by the time they reach the bottom (thankfully devoid of pools of anything, acid or otherwise). Dee tips off sideways into the fresh powdery snow, breathless and laughing.

"Sounds like you _liked_ it," Roman says smugly. Deceit cracks open one eye, giving him a disgruntled blep.

"Oh, shut up," he says. "You still owe me a session with my heat lamp."

"Fine," Roman says graciously, helping Deceit to his feet. "But let's go down a few more times?"

"All right," Deceit says, with a put upon sigh. By the smile on Roman's face, he sees right through it. "But only a few. I can't stay in the cold like you can." Roman leans down and pecks him on the lips, making him melt against his boyfriend with a happy sigh.

"I know," Roman assures him. "Don't worry. We-"

"WHEEEEEEE!" Remus's scream carries on the wind, just as they have to leap out of the way to avoid being crashed into by Remus's runaway sled. 

"Damn it, Remus!" Roman says. "We were having a moment."

"I lost Logan," Remus says sheepishly. Sure enough, Deceit looks up the hill to see a disgruntled Logan, just picking himself up out of the snow.

Perhaps sledding is more fun than he thought.


End file.
